Cullens, School, Prophecy?
by lucyannechickles
Summary: the cullens move to a new school in England and the volturi decide to come back. could all this lead to a legendary prophecy being fulfilled? about 100 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. School Morning

**Cullens, School, Prophecy?  
(all twilight saga characters belong to stephenie meyer)**

**BPOV**

**School morning**

" C'mon baby, we have to get ready for school" I whispered into Edwards ear.

" Aww, do we have to?" he was acting like a child now, so I will play the parent even though I already am one.

" Yes, we do! Now if you don't get up there will be no sex for a week!" I said sternly like the parent I am.

" Oh no!" He then shot up out of be " I love you and I love our sex!" He is such a teenager. Seventeen year old boys can never get enough… well 18 year old girls cant neither. To be honest we aren't teenagers but much older than that. I cant believe that I am over 100 years old and Edward is double that! I want to know where all the time went. It only seems like a couple of weeks have gone past as everything just blurs together when there is no need to sleep.

Edward and I we up, showered, changed and ready for school in ten minutes flat.

So today we are going back to school for I don't know… maybe the 50th time. I lost count a long time ago. School now isn't so bad because after the run in with the volturi a couple months after Rennesme was born, my powers became more powerful. I can now create individual bubbles to shield people with instead of one big one, I can hear peoples thoughts and pass my thoughts onto them without even lifting my shield and also move objects and people with my mind. Carlisle doesn't know why I have so many powers but he did say something about a prophecy, but then told me no more. We also found out that I haven't lost my newborn strength yet and Carlisle said that is included in the prophecy as well.

Edward isn't that bothered no more if we have lessons together or not because we are always having silent conversations with each other. It is way better than note passing in class.

On the way down the three flights I spoke to Edward through thought (A/N _bellas thoughts_ - Edwards thoughts) "_hey! Lets go into the garage as I want to drive my Ferrari today. I haven't drove it in a while"_ Edward grimaced at the thought of not driving his precious Volvo. I swear it's the only make of car he buys! _"please!… pretty please with a cherry on top"_ Grr! No response! _"stupid shiny Volvo owner"_ ha ha that should get him. " oh you know you love me anyways and yes you can drive today on one condition" oh god… I wonder what he could want now _" shoot" _I glared at him. " you have to let me give you a surprise and I am allowed to go over the top with it if I like" I don't like the sound of this at all _" fine! I am only saying yes because I really want to drive to school" _he just laughed. Wait HE LAUGHED! And with that I growled really loud. "sorry love. It wasn't funny. I don't know what I was laughing at. Seriously."

Once we got down stairs we passed the kitchen to see our beautiful daughter Renesmee and Jacob, stuffing their faces with Esme's homemade pancakes covered in syrup. Edward and discovered that Renesmee has quite the sweet tooth when it comes to all foods sugary. Of course at school she will eat the human food but prefers to eat dessert. Jacob was just being Jacob and eating as much as he can as normal. Sometimes I question where all the food he eats goes to and that include Renesmee. When ever you see either of them they are eating. (A/N _Renesmee thoughts_ - **Jacobs thoughts**) _" hey mom and dad!"_ **"hey Bella, Edward" **they both thought at the same time. Jake and Edward have been getting along better now. I'm glad because I was getting really annoyed that they kept trying to kill each other. Jake is still careful with his thoughts about Renesmee around me and Edward since they started going out together once she was twenty years old in human years that it. Edward and I wouldn't allow it as to us she was still our little baby and she still is now. Jake and Renesmee are now happily married and seeing Edward giving her away nearly made me cry, even though it is not possible no more. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress Alice designed for her.

Alice danced down the stairs gracefully and said " Time for school! We have to go this second or we are going to be late". lucky for me I am able to get round Alice's trying to block me as my power is a bit more advanced to Edwards. And saw that we wont be late, she just wants to go to school which is normal for Alice and I don't know why. Maybe it is because of all the attention we get off the humans, which is actually very funny because of what some of them think about us and the rumours that's aren't even true.

"okay! To the cars" I said.

Just as I said that Carlisle shouted from the fourth floor that we cant drive to school. What? _"why cant we drive to school?" _I asked in a thought to him. He replied (A/N _**Carlisle's thoughts) " one - were in England not America so you are to young to be driving, two - you have to pass the English drivers test and no we cant get fake ones because I haven't found someone who makes them yet and three - myself and Esme have to take you all."**_ oh that is just great.

"We cant drive to school. Sorry" I grumbled quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear me, so in return I got a lot of "what's" and "why's".

" Carlisle just said that we are too young to be driving in England so that means when we are old enough we have to pass the English drivers test and no we cant fake the licenses because he hasn't found someone to make them yet and also Carlisle and Esme have to take us themselves today."

" Bella?" Edward questioned

"yeah?" I replied.

"I'm still giving you a surprise" he grinned

" nope! Not happening! If I cant drive you cant give me a surprise" I love being stubborn.

"Pleeaassseee! I'm begging you!" he begged and got down on his knees. "I'll give you a clue! Its not over the top! Its far from it actually and it doesn't cost anything!" he then gave me his puppy dog eyes and that dazzling crooked smile of his. Oh my god I am such a softie when it comes to those mesmerising golden eyes of his

"you big cheat! But yes okay you can still give me the surprise" "_only because I love you too much "_ I thought at the end.

"I love you too my sexy Bella! And you will absolutely love the surprise." he thought back to me. He is way too good for me.

And with that said Carlisle and Esme came into garage. Esme said "as we all cant fit into two cars that they were going to get a minibus but Alice being Alice saw this and ordered a limo."

Just as Esme finished her sentence we heard the sound of a car or more like a limo making its way down the long drive to the house.

As soon as it arrived all ten of piled in. there was me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme. seeing that we are all in a limo was that we are going to make one big grand entrance to our new school. All eyes would be yet again on us for a while. That is the main part of starting a new school that I don't like.

* * *

**hey! i am still continuing with my other story but this just came to mind so i had to write it down and complete it. sorry i havent updated in a while. i have been busy with gymnastics training. **

**please review :D**


	2. introduction to Grangfield school

**Cullens, school, Prophecy?  
all twilight character belong to stephenie meyer**

**Introduction to Grangefield School**

**BPOV**

It seemed to take forever to get to school with how slow the driver was driving, but he was only human after all. There is really anything I miss about being human except eating normal food. I have taken to the way the Cullens way of eating very well as the smell of human blood repulses me away. To me it doesn't smell very nice like when I was human and I didn't. Even Edward doesn't seem to miss me being human no more because of the many advantages we have now like; how I don't waste time with him while I sleep and now things you can get up to on a night I way better than wanting to sleep any day.

Once at school I could hear people gasping and thinking that someone important was coming to the school for a visit. Unlucky for them it was only us. But in the vampire world we are made out to be very famous because of how we stood up to the volturi an came out with everyone still alive and well. Not only we stood up to the volturi we are the biggest coven there is because there are 8 vampires, a half vampire half human and a pack of werewolves. Many vampires that we come across are quite scared of us and cower away, but some of them like to congratulate us and others say we could over throw the volturi if we wanted to. every time we insist that is not what we intend to do. We like living in peace and not having some kind of danger hanging over us like we did before I was a vampire and just after I was.

We all piled out the limo and suddenly there was gossip starting. You could hear people talking about us and it was travelling all of the way up the drive. As soon as we were all out of the limo we made our way gracefully to the main office to go meet the head teacher Mr Litchfield.

As we entered the main office, everything stopped. When I say everything I mean everything because even the receptionists thoughts were blank.

"_Carlisle… break the silence please"_ I thought to him and he nodded to me in response.

"hello, and good morning ladies. I am Dr Cullen and my wife Esme. We came to see the head teacher and start our children in school today." he spoke politely.

" Oh yes, we have the Cullens, Hales, Swan and Wolfe. Mr Litchfield is expecting you. Please take a seat and he will be with you in a few minutes.

"thank you" Carlisle replied.

There were only five chairs so Edward, Jake, Alice, Jasper and I stood while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Renesmee sat.

I stood with my hand entwined with Edwards and my finger felt bare without my wedding and engagement ring on. I knew that I couldn't wear them for school because we cant be married so had them on a chain around my neck so I always had them on. Just holding hands with Edward wasn't enough for me so I untwined my hand from his. But as I did this he gave me a frown which soon went away as I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his perfectly sculpted chest.

In his thoughts he asked me "what is this all about?" so I instantly reply by thinking_ " you know I like to be close to you. I will let go if you want but as your wife shouldn't I be able to cuddle with you for no reason?"_ he smiled at that " I like to be close to you too but Mr Litchfield is coming through the door in 5 seconds so we have to let go now but I want to hold your hand" therefore I very unwillingly let go of my husband and 'boyfriend' for now but kept hold of his hand.

Just as we let go of each other Mr Litchfield walked in and greeted us all. While he was speaking to Carlisle and Esme I kept tight hold on Edwards hand. Mr Litchfield didn't talk for long but I established that he has a very simple mind. He was very concerned that we would be a lot of trouble for him seeing as there was a lot of us. I don't have a clue why he would be concerned because out school records said that we were all top grades in everything and the only person to get detentions was Emmett for his silly behaviour. As soon as his speech was over he handed us all out timetables and a planner each with a map and told us to head off to tutor for that last 10 minutes and wished us good luck on our first day a Grangefield School.

I quickly scanned my own and Edwards timetable to find out that they are the same. I didn't know that Edward had chose the same options as me. What also surprised me was that Edward and I have the same tutor as well. I don't think today can get any better.

We immediately left the main office to walk up to out tutor room. Our tutor room was at the opposite end of the school so it will be a bit of a walk. I didn't want to walk at human pace so I did a quick check on the area and started running at vampire speed up to our tutor. I literally had to drag Edward with me because he was trying his best to stop me. Having newborn strength is very fortunate because Edward couldn't stop me at all.

We arrived outside of a building that we had to go in, in a matter of seconds. When we got there Edward was really angry at me. "Bella! Someone could of saw us! We could have been found of straight away and have to move again!" he nearly shouted he was that furious with me.

"yes, I know that but we didn't so stop your worrying and I checked the area first" I said smoothly.

"but…" I silence him with a kiss so he could say no more. He needed to calm down anyway. Only seconds into the kiss someone coughed behind Edward and we broke apart.

"excuse me but shouldn't you be in tutor not kissing each others face off?" a teacher asked us.

"sorry sir, my boyfriend is a bit nervous and wouldn't shut up so I made him. It wont happen again" I answered sweet and innocently.

"I am not nervous! I was angry but hey I cant stay angry at you for long" he noted in his head to me with his crooked smile.

"that's okay miss…?" the teacher returned (A/N _'()' and italics someone's thoughts) (I wonder what her name is… she has lovely lips…I would love to be the one kissing them )_Edward started growling to low for human ears.

"Swan… Bella Swan" I interrupted his horrid thoughts quickly. _"pervert" _I thought "I agree with you there, I want to rip his head off! Only I am allowed to think those thoughts!" Edward was getting angrier by the second.

"right, well get to tutor now" the teacher demanded. So Edward and I did as we were told and went to our tutor room.

We walked hand in hand into our tutor room. Our tutor was very welcoming and told us her name was Mrs Allen. She told us to sit on a table with 4 other people.

* * *

**please reveiw :D **

**hopefully updating again soon.**


	3. a new friend

Cullens, School, Prophecy?

A New Friend

BPOV

One of the four girls on our table was called Lucy Stephenson. She had bronze- like coloured hair, bright blue eyes and was very small. Maybe only four foot 10.

Strangely enough Lucy came over to greet us. Hearing Lucy's mind was amazing because every single thought was of pure kindness and respect. She is very much like Angela Weber but in a more compact version because of her size.

To be polite to lucy I said "hey! I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward" she just smiled back and Edward even gave her a little "hi" too.

The other three girls seemed scared of us (which they should be) and stayed at the far end of the table. There is something different about Lucy as she doesn't want to run away from us but be close.

Lucy then very kindly introduced us to Danielle West, who had long, dark and really curly hair and was of average size and build. They way her mind worked was also like any other normal human being. Except for lucy though. Opposite Danielle was a girl named Shelby Dodds. She was only about an inch taller than lucy and had long strawberry blond hair with a round chubby face. Lastly was a girl named Kerrie Donaldson. She had deep brown hair which seemed to be straightened to near perfection. Kerrie was a very average person. There was nothing unique about her.

Lucy was in conversation with the three girls when you could feel the air around them change. At the time lucy had been talking about trampolining when the three girls decided to pick on her for talking about it.

When we were with lucy she was very happy but as soon as she was with her friends you could see the happiness escape from her face. I didn't need jasper to feel her emotions. She had them written all over her face.

I felt really sorry for lucy so I spoke to her myself to cheer her up as I was already really starting to like her even though I have only knew her for a couple of minutes.

"Lucy?… what were you saying about trampolining before they interrupted you?" all three girls and lucy turned to me. Lucy had a happy but surprised look on her face while the other three were trying to give me death glares. I just ignored their glares and awful thoughts and listened to what lucy had to say.

"oh… it's nothing… I will only bore you like I apparently do to everyone else, so I wont waste your time" she said wryly.

"please tell us, we would like to know" I all but begged.

"sorry but I wont, its not fair on you to listen to my babble" she is so stubborn. Ha it reminds me of me when I was human.

"_Edward? Do some dazzling please. Love you!"_

Edward smirked and put on the puppy dog eyes and said "please will you tell us." her heart stuttered for a second and she nodded.

"well… umm… I was telling them that I was going to try a double back in a harness tonight since I am learning to do new moves, that I want to learnt this one too…but I am really scared of doing the move… I told you its not very interesting sorry…you see I never really have things to talk about like them because I am always either doing trampolining or gymnastics. I just love sport." wow! That was a mouthful.

"that great! I would love to be able to do all those somersaults but I don't have the guts to do anything." I answered.

Lucy just nodded and smiled. After that little conversation I just sat there gazing into Edwards molten gold eyes. I don't know how long we were there for as it only seemed like a minute or two before the teacher interrupted us. "Edward, Bella… its time to go to class"

I blinked and tried to focus my eyes on something else other than Edward, which is extremely difficult but I managed. "yes miss. Sorry we were having a starring competition" I lied easily. After many years it becomes like you are actually telling the truth.

"that's fine… but hurry up or you are going to be late on your first day" she warned but in a polite way.

Edward and I nodded and walked off hand in hand again to our first lesson of the day, design and technology. I had decided to take systems and control and Edward decided the same just so he could be with me. Sometimes I like this gift of reading minds… even Edwards.

First and second lesson past quickly, but I don't know why because the teacher Mrs Kennedy, drabbled on for the two hours, just talking about the course. Which I should of expected nothing less because that always happens.

Luckily for me I can have a conversation with Edward while looking like I am paying close attention. _I'm so glad that I'm a vampire_ I communicated to Edward.

Oh, and why would that be? he questioned with a smirk. He is so going to pay._ hmmm… let me think… maybe because I can be with you always, I can talk to you all of the time… oh and I can also do this_. This will so get him wound up. At the start I thought of our Nessie and then shocked him with all of my memories of our latest sexcapades, then I turned into what I want to do to him when I get home. And with that I low growl came from Edward. Luckily it was only loud enough for me to hear. _and that is why I love being a vampire!_ I had to stifle my laughter as this was to funny not to. Edwards face was a picture. I just wish I had a camera with me. you are going to be sorry you thought those things later Mrs Cullen. no Mr Cullen you are the one to be sorry. _sorry baby, but I'm going shopping later with Alice, Rosalie, Nessie and I think Esme and then were going hunting so I wont be back until morning and then straight to school. You will just have to wait. Love you!_ ha paybacks a bitch!

Because Edward and I were having a silent conversation we didn't hear Lucy come up to us and ask a question. I saw Edward quickly reading her mind for a clue. gotcha! he is so easily pleased. she asked if she could stay with us at break because her friend Danielle is giving he the cold shoulder because she was talking to us in registration. I nodded my head "sure you can Lucy, we need help finding our next class anyway, but I must warn you that we are meeting up with our family and they can be crazy at times" I answered her question.

"thank you and I'm sure your family cant be that bad" she shyly replied.

"oh they are, especially when you meet Emmett. He is massive but don't be scared of him as he is really a big softy. I like to think of him as a teddy bear" I laughed "also you will meet Alice who is the total fashion diva. She actually picks out everyone's outfits on a morning, then there's Jasper, he is the very cool and calm one and he is Alice's boyfriend. Next there is Rosalie, she is very beautiful but very stubborn on things so don't be frightened because once you get to know her, she is awesome. She's Emmett's girlfriend oh and also there is Renesmee or Nessie as we call her, she is Edward little sister" (our daughter) I corrected myself and continued " she is sweet and really cool to hang with and you will probably make friends right away and lastly there Jake. He is my best bud and really laid back. I think that's about it" I smiled.

Lucy was very taken aback by how different we were from each other. Just then the bell went signalling for break. Edward, Lucy and I met up with the family outside of the school library.

LPOV (Lucy)

I really like Edward and Bella. They seem like really nice people even thought they give off a strange sense of fear from them because all I want to do is try and stay away but at the same time am drawn to them.

Normally I am very shy and can never open up to people so being able t act free and at ease with them was pure bliss. I have never felt this happy in a long time. I always feel out of place and very self-conscious, but being here with Edward and Bella I feel free, like I was meant to be friends with them. To be honest I feel closer to them than I do to my other friends. I have known my friends most of my lives with the exception of Shelby but I have only known Edward and Bella for the most part of two hours and I nearly know everything about their family.

Speaking of their family, I am about to meet them right now, so I am feeling a bit nervous because I don't want them to not like me. If any of their family are as beautiful as Edward and Bella I think I will feel as I don't belong again, like I wont be good enough for them unlike other people in my year. Come to think about it actually I think that I am not going to care as I think I have found my real friends in life.

The rest of the Cullens were waiting outside of the library and my gosh there was a lot of them. If I remember rightly there is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie, Jake, Bella and Edward. Eight new pupils. Maybe 8 new friends. I squealed internally.

Walking down the drive to the library I saw 6 more of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. One of the 3 girls looked around my height, another had the perfect figure and probably the most beautiful looking person I have ever seen. Like and ex model perhaps, lastly was a bronze haired girl, she looks very young and just full of energy. Next was the boys, the first one I laid my eyes upon was very tall and bulky just like a professional rugby player. Then there was a tanned boy who is very tall and muscled and last of all was a very lean blond haired boy. He was standing very protectively over the tiny one. It would be better if I cold put names to faces but I guess I am about to.

Bella, Edward and I were soon right next to the rest of the family. I was shocked at their appearance. Each one of them were dressed in the schools uniform correctly but made it look like it was made for them to wear.

"hi I'm Alice and who must you be?" she asked very politely.

"oh I'm Lucy and I kind of think I am friends with two of your siblings" I didn't even know if we were friends or not so I had to find out someway because I really didn't want to ask and be made a fool of myself.

"of course your our friend. All eight of us are your friends" Bella said from behind me. I turned round and nodded my head in thanks and just then I realised they were all in a circle and I was in the middle. Suddenly I felt very self conscience but then it all was lifted and I felt very calm and soothed by their presence.

"okay Lucy now that you have met Alice we will introduce you to the rest of the family. Right so on the left of Alice is Jasper her boyfriend, still going left is Rosalie and Emmett her boyfriend then finally there is Renesmee or Nessie and Jacob or Jake." Bella was interrupted by someone lifting me up and twirling me around in the air. I decided just to stat still and wait for my feet to be planted back on the ground before I find out who it was.

Finally after what seemed like minutes I was put down and engulfed in a heavenly smell but that wasn't the main point at the moment. I opened my eyes that I didn't realise that I had closed to see Emmett smirking and waving a hand front of my face.

"uhh…hi" I said shyly.

"hey Lucy! Welcome to the family!" Emmett exclaimed. I was so stunned by what he said I saw blackness come over me.

EPOV (Edward)

Lucy sure fits in well with out family. I love my family because we are really all just a big bunch of misfits. We are all different and the same in a weird way.

Everything was going smoothly until Emmett decided to tell little Lucy that she was part of the family. Esme had told us that if we ever make a new friend that we trust to welcome that aid person to the family because even us immortal need mortal friends. But also it keeps us acting as human as possible.

So with Emmett saying that things got just a bit to much for lucy and she fainted. Emmett is feeling really bad about this and is saying sorry constantly. I had caught lucy before she hit the concrete floor and scooped her up in my arms. This sort of reminds me of the time I was doing this to keep my bella safe as well.

With that I walked the short distance to the office and placed lucy lying down of the seats. Lucy stayed still while I went to get a receptionist to explain what happened.

Knock knock… the receptionist opened the sliding window

" can I help you?" she asked.

"yes, lucy here got a bit over whelmed and fainted. She hasn't woke up yet and I needed to inform you."

"oh okay. Did she hit her head at all?" she questioned

"no, I caught her on the way down" I replied

" all right. She will be fine. You can stay hear with her and I will inform your next teacher an hers of your delay" and with that she closed the window.

I walked over to lucy and sat down. I placed her head in my lap and rested my hand on her forehead hoping that it might help. bella baby, I will be late for science so I will see you in a bit. I love you and lucy is going to be fine. I didn't get a response, but I didn't need one to know that she got the message.

A few minutes later the bell had rang to end break and start the third lesson of the day. It took lucy 10 minutes to wake up. When she woke she was scared because her head was in my lap. Her thoughts were quite funny because she thought that bella would kill her for it. her face had a huge look of worry. I chuckled and lucy heard me. She gave me a funny look.

" lucy don't worry about your head in my lap if that's what your thinking. Its fine." I reassured.

"oh right… thanks for waiting with me and not leaving me alone in here…wait how did I get here?" she replied puzzled.

"I carried you, your not heavy at all so don't worry and anyway I carry bella around loads even though she moans about it" I smirked and lucy laughed.

"thank you again and should we head to class… umm, what do you have next?" she asked

"I have science with Mrs Sanders, you?" I answered.

"same. Will any of your family be in that class?"

"yes, there will be Bella, Alice, Jasper and me oh and Jake."

" can I sit with one of you?…I still think my friends are giving me the cold shoulder"

"sure you can sit with anyone you like. What are friends for. And come on we have about thirty minutes of class left if we leave now." lucy smiled and nodded her in agreement.

I didn't really know how fast to walk with lucy so I let her lead the way, but also because I don't know my way around the school yet. Lucy walked at quite a pace for a small human. I was pleased.

We soon arrived outside the class and walked straight in.

"sorry we're late miss but we were in the office. They said the would phone" I said as politely as I could.

"oh yes, you must be Edward Cullen and Lucy Stephenson. Welcome to my class. Just take a seat were you can. As you can see were a big class so you might have to be three to a table." she explained.

I quickly scanned the room and saw nobody sitting next to my bella and then there being no other spaces. That means that lucy will be able to sit with us and not have to sit with someone she doesn't know. I nudged lucy and we walked over to the table and I grabbed two of the spare chairs and handed one to lucy. She whispered thanks to me and I smiled at her in return.

I quickly went over the thoughts of the teacher and noticed that we hadn't missed much as she was going over the course. I didn't pay attention to the teacher but looked around the room to memorises faces. During this I noticed lucy paying close attention. I know this sounds weird but lucy looks adorable with concentration on her face. I turned to bella to find her looking as if she was paying attention but obviously in her own dream world. I laughed at her internally.

Rapidly that class was over and it was time for dinner.

"hey Edward, would it be rude of me if I asked to hang with you and your family at dinner?" I smiled at her and replied "no, that's fine lucy and remember that you are part of our family now."

"I don't want to be nasty or anything but I have only known you a couple of hours and now I am part of your family…I just don't get it?"

"lucy… us Cullens are…how do I put this…picky in who we choose as a friend because sometimes we move around a lot, and sometimes we are only in a place for 3 weeks so unable to make a friendship work or last." a look of fear took over the features of Lucy's face. "don't fret, we wont be leaving any time soon. I differently know that we are going to be here and complete out stay at this school and then go to college near by."

Lucy let of a breath of air I guess she didn't know she was holding and spoke "oh, that great… I don't want to loose my new family" she smiled.

Emmett is going to love lucy, Alice will love shopping with lucy, bella jasper and I and maybe Rosalie will differently love being in Lucy's company. But there is so much yet to learn about lucy.

With satisfaction of that conversation all five of us moved out of the class room and made our way to meet the rest of the family.

* * *

next chapter up soon :D please review x


	4. rest of the day

**okay i am really sorry that i havent updated in like forever, but life is hectic and had no time. i hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully more chapters to come soon. **

* * *

**Cullens, School, Prophecy?**

**To The End Of The Day**

**BPOV**

It was now lunch and the 9 of us were seated on the school field, trying not to watch Lucy eat. Lucy was on packed lunches so non of us vampires had to go into the dining hall with her. (not that we wouldn't if we had to, but the smell is really bad).

About 10 minutes later lucy, Jake and Nessie we all finished and we could all talk about school and other things better.

"so how are you guys finding Grangefield school then so far?" lucy spoke and asked all of us.

"its great. I really like it here… I think it is better than all of the other schools we have been to. Especially since we have made a really good best friend!" Alice beamed. We nodded our heads in agreement.

Not long after the bell went for forth lesson. We all gathered out things up and headed out separate ways. Jasper was heading off to history and Alice was joining him, Emmett and Rosalie were off to drama, jake and Nessie were off to media studies and lucy Edward and I were on our way to art. I am looking forward to this lesson as art id starting to become one of my many hobbies lately.

As we entered the art room we realised that we were early, so we found out seats at the back of the class. The back of the class had the biggest table so we could be more spread out but still be in arm length of each other. As we took our places lucy found herself in the middle of Edward and I, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable I think because her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She quickly jumped out of her seat and sat the other side of him. I thanked lucy for it and moved closer to Edward.

Her thoughts were calmer now until Danielle walked in. lucy was so worried about what Danielle will say to her I knew that I had to reassure her.

"lucy…calm down, you will be fine. I know that Danielle wont bother you. I think she will want to apologize anyway" lucy looked surprised by how I knew this but she didn't say anything.

Danielle walked over to lucy so I grabbed Edwards hand and made him look at me so that she and lucy could have a kind of private chat even thought Edward and I could hear every word and thought.

I hope that Danielle isn't going to be too hard on lucy love, she is too innocent to be spoken to like that.

_Hmm… I agree baby, have I told you today that I love you?_

Yes, but maybe you could tell me again just for the records.

_I didn't know that we were recording how many times I said 'I love you' to you_

We aren't but I would like to hear it again.

_I love you, my gorgeous god-like husband_

I love you to, my delectable, sexy, cute and loving wife. We both smirked.

Lucy came back to sit with us but with Danielle sat opposite her. Lucy was now more cheerful and lively. I think that it must have been a huge burden on her shoulders but now it is lifted because things with her and Danielle are sorted.

The art class was simple as all we had to do was copy out a drawing by Picasso. I had to draw slowly and try not to be as perfect with is because I didn't want to finish way before everyone and if I drew it perfectly the teacher would think that I was cheating. The same goes for Edward to.

Before long the bell went and now it was time for the last lesson of the day. Ever since I have became a vampire, I have fell in love with sports. I wish that when I was human I was a bit more co-ordinated so I could really appreciate each sport I participated in. so now Lucy, Edward and I are all headed to the sports hall.

It didn't take long to get there, but as we got to the entrance I was buzzing with excitement. I always was when it came to PE. Walking up the stairs to the changing room I held onto Edwards hand. I wasn't scared about being in a room full of girls but being away from him sometimes hurts. I know that it will only be for five minutes, but to me every minute with the love of my life counts.

I gently squeezed his hand and we parted ways. As I walked in I realised how small our class is. There is only fourteen girls including me. I am hoping that most of them actually want to be doing pe because I don't really like playing with people who aren't very competitive. Its just my nature.

Just before getting changed I decided to have a little bit of fun. _hey baby! Look at me! I hope he got that otherwise I'm doing this for nothing._

I slowly unbuttoned my school shirt and just stood in my bra. Alice had told me to wear a skirt today, and leisurely took it off along with my tights. Here I stand in the changing room partially full with girls in just my underwear. All the girls here seem quite self-conscious, but here's me flaunting all I've got and there all staring at me. So I am sure by now that Edwards head is flooding with images and thoughts of my body. I think this will drive him crazy. I hope that he doesn't get jealous of these girls.

Spent enough time in only my underwear I put on my pe kit. Its wasn't the best pe kit I've seen in my existence but it will do. The pe kit was basically a black polo shirt with the school badge, a black pair of shorts also with the school badge and a pair of football socks, also including a pair of trainers. Alice being Alice made me wear a really expensive pair. I only wish she didn't because it only draws me more unwanted attention.

"hey Bella, you ready to go down stairs?" Lucy interrupted my thoughts.

"yep, I sure am… I wonder what Edward looks like in the pe uniform?" I questioned and Lucy just laughed.

Walking down stairs and into the pe hall my tutor/ pe teacher announced that both the boys and girls will be one big class. Most of the girls moaned but I just smiled. This meant that I could be partners with Edward. One problem… Lucy. I turned around to find Lucy linking arms with a girl her height I think is named Lauren. Lucy looked over to me and smiled.

I walked over to Edward and put my arms around his waist. He whispered in my ear "that was very naughty what you did in that changing room…I had to restrain myself from coming in there and having my way with you, in front of all those girls… which is very ill-mannered."

"definitely Mr Cullen" I giggled and walked off. Since it was the first lesson of the year we were just going to have a easy game of rounders. I walked out of the building with a big grin on my face just to hear Edward jogging after me. Once he caught up he took hold of my hand and growled. "I take that you are hearing improper thoughts?" I said sarcastically. For me I can turn the thoughts on and of but its not like that for Edward. He merely nodded in return.

The game of rounders was soon over as I was enjoying myself. The girls were very cautious of playing with the boys as they can be a bit rough. For me I was clearly entertained because I would catch all of the throws they through at me.

"well done Bella. You sure are a team player when it comes to playing against another team." my teacher praised me.

"thanks miss. I always try my best" I said politely. My teacher nodded and continued walking while I waited for Edward who was carrying in the stumps. "so how did you find the game?" I asked Edward.

"it was fine. It would have been even better if you were on my team. I have competing against you as you know how competitive us guys get" he smirked.

"oh yes I know, but I am just as competitive as you are and maybe not even more" I smugly said

"whatever you say honey" he replied nonchalantly. I laughed and walked just ahead of him. Edward had to go put the stumps in the cupboard, so went ahead and went upstairs to change.

I changed fairy quickly as I didn't want to tease Edward anymore. There were a few minutes to the bell, so I got out my ipod and started listening to a song. I find my self constantly listening to this song as I love the lyrics because they have so much feeling of emotion in them, I also think that Edward quite likes this song to but he never tells me. But even so I think that this song resembles Edward and me quite well.

(so high - the follow through)

Lets turn the lights down low, oh

Lets turn the lights down, I got a movie

We can watch until you fall asleep on my chest

So tell me right now, oh

So tell me right now, is there any place

You'd rather be other than here, lets forget the rest

And I swear I swear when I first saw you

And talked to you, you'd give me purpose

With every single word you'd say

You took my breath away

I am so high I'm never coming down

Because your mine, and you've decided to stay around

And as time is taken away, you stay the same, you stay the same

You stay here with me

And our futures splitting us apart as we speak

We'll get to that when it comes around

Non of that really matters now

Because you're here with me

So tell me you love me, because it makes me feel alive

For the first time, I love you too

I am so high I'm never coming down

Because your mine, and you've decided to stay around

And as time is taken away, you stay the same, you stay the same

You stay here with me

I am so high I'm never coming down

Because your mine, and you've decided to stay around

And as time is taken away, you stay the same, you stay the same

You stay here with me

Tell me how long we have up here

Away from everything we fear

Cause I don't wanna come back down tonight

I swear I will fight until we're the last t stand

Until its you left holding my hand

And our love will burn so bright

I am so high I'm never coming down

Because your mine, and you've decided to stay around

And as time is taken away, you stay the same, you stay the same

You stay here with me

I am so high I'm never coming down

Because your mine, and you've decided to stay around

And as time is taken away, you stay the same, you stay the same

You stay here with me

Merely a couple of seconds after the song finished the bell went signalling the end of the first school day. I walked out of the changing rooms with lucy and found Edward waiting outside for us. Once I was near him a wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. The hug didn't last very long because we knew that alice would be impatiently waiting for us. So we walked down the long drive with lucy and I don't think I have seen her happier than when she is playing sport. She is so enthusiastic about it. No wonder its all she ever does. it's a good thing thought because at least she is going to be fit and healthy through her life.

Once we got to the car park lucy was silenced by the sight of the limo. I wonder if lucy would like a lift home? Asking is always a good place to start. "hmm lucy? Do you walk home with anyone?"

"umm… no why?" she questioned.

"well would you like a lift home, or if you want you should come to ours and you can meet Carlisle and esme. I bet that they would like to meet you" I answered. Lucy looked hesitant at first but took the offer of going home. She said that she would love to come to our house but she would need to get changed first and wanted to know id we would wait five or ten minutes for her. Of course alice insisted that we would because she wants to know how good Lucy's fashion sense is. Typical alice.

Lucy unfortunately lived in a bit of a rough area but that wouldn't put us off. It will more likely want to make lucy move into a better house… that's if she will let us but we need t gain more of her friendship to do that. I just hope that lucy isn't like me, always refusing gifts. I still do now. I smirked at the thought.

It only took lucy 10 minutes to change and she kindly invited all of us into her tiny house. While we were there we met her mum. Her name was Michelle and she was exactly the same size as her daughter. We also met Lucy's little sister Libby. She seemed so shy to meet us, but I knew for her thoughts and Michelle's that that wasn't the case. Libby seemed to be the lively and energetic one out of her and lucy. The sisters contrasted each other a lot.

After a nice chat with Michelle lucy walked down the stairs with a pair of denim skinny jeans on with a groovy t-shirt and a boyfriend cardigan over the top. Lucy also had on a pair of black plimsolls with added rainbow laces. Alice made a face at the ensemble but Lucy spoke up.

"sorry Alice, I am not into all the fashion stuff. I'm kind of a mosher. I'm really sorry" she seemed upset that alice was making a face at her for it.

"oh don't worry Lucy, you have just made me really happy! I can get you clothes to suit your style. It will be a bit difficult for me but I will manage" alice piped up with a gleam in her eye. This only meant Lucy going along for a full day of shopping.

"alice, sorry to burst your bubble but you wont be buying me clothes, I don't have the money to pay you back" Lucy said disappointed. I knew she was keen on getting some new clothes but she never had the money because of her commitment to her sports.

"pssshh!, don't worry about the money, I don't want it back, I do it all of the time… don't I Bella" she eyed me.

I gulped "yep, she does it all of the time. Even against my will… sorry lucy but I think hat you now may become Alice's new Barbie doll. Have fun shopping!"

Lucy's face was a look of terror because of what I just said. Jasper placed a hand on her should and calmed her down. With that she went to say bye to her mum and sister. I told Michelle that we will bring her home anytime she wanted her in. Michelle was grateful of this and told me to tell Carlisle and Esme thank you. I told her I would and we all walked out of house and piled into the limo.

In the lime lucy informed us that this was the first time in a limo. We weren't shocked by this because t is not a normal thing to be riding around in a limo everywhere.

Not long after we were at our house. As lucy climbed out of the limo, she caught her foot on the seatbelt and went to tumble to the ground, until my arms caught her and held her up until she steadied herself. as soon as both of her feet were planted firmly on the floor, she looked up and admired the view of out home. This house wasn't as big as the one in other places we have been in but still just as roomy.

Alice took hold of Lucy's hand and almost dragged her inside. Once inside it took lucy all but over a minute to take everything in.

"I love your house!" she said. It was all she needed to say. As soon as Esme heard her voice she came rushing in (at human pace obviously) and eagerly embraced lucy, to which she reciprocated.

"hello lucy! Welcome to our house… oh and I cant wait to hear more about you. I have already heard so much from alice" said a really happy Esme.

"thank you. Your house is just wonderful, its really light and open! I absolutely love it!" lucy praised Esme. Esme hugged her again and said she must be off to finish of the garden, but not with out asking what she would like to dinner. Lucy responded by saying that she would eat anything Esme would make which made Esme even happier. Unfortunately this meant that most of us would have to eat human food. I could tell by my siblings thoughts that they were not looking forward to this.

"Esme sorry but I am working on my car tonight so I will just order my self a pizza" Rosalie said to excuse herself from eating. Emmett on the other hand was excited to eat human food. I don't know why but he can be such a weirdo sometimes. The rest of us were just going to suffer in silence.

"would you like a tour of the house lucy?" I asked. Such an easy way to change topic.

"sure, that would be awesome" responded lucy.

Emmett and alice decided to tag along with us so that rose could work in peace and jasper could go hunt without it looking weird. So first we went t show lucy the ground floor. On the way we passed the living room, kitchen, dining room and Edwards music room where he has his piano.

"Edward, don't mind me asking but could you play a song for me? I've never heard a piano playing right in front of me." lucy said really shyly.

"of course I can. I was about to suggest it anyway" Edward said nicely. He had chosen to ply my lullaby. Lucy just stood in awe next to the piano to watch Edward play. She closed her eyes and had a smile playing on her lips. That smile soon got bigger as Edward changed from my lullaby to nessies. When Edward was finished lucy opened her eyes and try to speak. After realising that she wasn't going anywhere she managed to make a sentence

"there are no words to describe how beautiful and perfect that music is. did you write that?" lucy asked.

"yes, I did, both of them. the first half was Bella's lullaby and the second was for Nessies. It means a lot to me so I play it often." Edward responded and lucy just nodded because she couldn't say anything else.

Soon after we left that room and went up a flight of stairs to the first floor. On this floor we went to my and Edwards room. Lucy didn't ask why we shared a room but I guess she could tell hoe much we loved each other for it to be that way. Then there was alice and jaspers room. With alice being here she had to show lucy her massively sized wardrobe. when alice opened the door lucy nearly fainted. She had never ever in her life seen such a big wardrobe. on the way to the next floor we had to take a pit stop at the bathroom for lucy. Not long later she came out and we headed to the top floor. There we came to Rosalie and Emmett's room, then Carlisle and seems and then finally Carlisle's office.

Just as we finished up in Carlisle's office Esme yelled up to tell us dinner was ready. Esme ever so kindly made a couple of margarita pizzas for us to eat. We all but lucy ate our two slices of pizza quickly. Lucy seemed to be a slow eater.

The rest of the gang headed off their separate ways, mainly to get rid of the human food, but to also be with their significant others. Edward and I stayed behind with lucy until she had finished.

Alice had planned to spend some time with lucy in about half an hours so that Edward and I can get clearout the human food from our bodies. Once lucy had finished I quickly cleared up her plate, even though she argued that she was quite able to do it herself.

"nonsense lucy, you're the guest, so you don't have to do anything." I told her. She gave a quick okay and walked into the living room where Edward was watching the television.

LUCY POV

Bella wouldn't let me clear my plate away. I find that clearing my own plate away in someone else's house is only polite and shows I have manners. But as soon as someone tries to do it for me, I feel a bit upset. I don't know why I do but I guess that its just me being me.

I walked out of the kitchen to the living room to see Edward spread out length ways on the couch watching the television. Only then I noticed how big their television actually was. I think it must have been over fifty inches.

I remembered that Edward was on the couch and I didn't was to disturb him from his relaxed position that I found myself of I single person chair. The chair was the same material of the couch and very comfy. It was like the couch wrapped itself around me. I just hope I don't fall asleep on this chair as that would be embarrassing. "what are you watching Edward?" I asked because I had no clue what it was.

"just one of the many documentaries Bella watches. She has got me kind of addicted to them now… I can change the channel if you like? Wait… no here, you can have the remote. I watch anything anyway." he smiled a crooked smile.

I flicked through the channels and found that CSI was on. I absolutely love this programme. "is this okay? I watch this programme all of the time" I asked unsure of what his answer will be.

"ah, CSI… Bella and Carlisle watch this all of the time too. I'm not so keen on it but if Bella watches it, I watch it too.

"you really are in love with Bella aren't you?" I enquire.

"I sure do, she is my life. I've told Bella this but I will tell you too. You see, before Bella my life was dark and empty. When I looked up into the night sky, it was blank. But when Bella came along she shot across the sky and lighting up with stars. I don't want to lose her and have a black and empty sky. I want my sky full of life and happiness and Bella is the reason for that and I am never going to let her go. that's a promise I made to her, and also one I am going to keep forever." Edward spoke with so much emotion it made tears come to my eye and threaten to spill over.

"Edward that was truly amazing, I can see in your eyes how much she means to you. I can see the same with Bella too." I answered trying not to cry.

"that she does lucy, that she does" he nodded.

The night went on great. I got interrupted during CSI to go with alice upstairs so I could be her life sized Barbie doll. I didn't think that I could try on so many clothes in one night. I had spent hours with Alice and I am sorry to say that it was pure torture! I love Alice so I would gladly do it again. Alice had gave me bad upon bag of clothes to take home with me. I didn't like the idea but Alice insisted. She said that she had bought them and never wore them.

Alice let me go free and I checked my phone for the time. I audibly gasped when I saw that it had just gone midnight. I was on the stairs at this point and Edward was just passing by.

"what's wrong Lucy?" he asked with a look of worry on his face.

"its midnight and we have school tomorrow so I need to go home, could someone drop me off?" I told him.

"sure, I will take you" he replied.

"okay, can I say bye to Esme and Carlisle, oh and also the rest of the gang?" I questioned he nodded I return. With that I ran back up some stairs to Alice and said bye and that I will see her in the morning at school. I then ran down the flight of stairs into the living room to see everyone else there.

"bye Esme, thank you for dinner. I was really nice" I said politely

"thank you Lucy and it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you stop by again soon" I smiled and hugged her goodbye promising that I will try.

Edward led me out of the front door and I waved everyone goodbye. "umm Edward, why are you driving? Your not old enough" I asked confused.

"in America, we drive young. I will show you my licence if you want. I am not supposed to be driving here but Carlisle says that I will be okay to once in a while, plus its night time to not many cops about" he replied and I nodded.

I got in the silver Volvo and strapped my self in. I wasn't expecting Edward to drive so fast. I thought that he would at least obey the law while he wasn't allowed to drive. But I guess that, that went out of the window. I didn't dare ask him to slow down as I trusted him to get me home safely. I closed my eyes and hoped that when I open them that I will be outside of my house.

* * *

please review! :D x


	5. the morning after

**sorry for the long wait in getting this chapter. my laptop died and had to wait til christmas to get a new one. i hope to get another chapter out as soon as possible :D enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Cullen's, School, Prophecy?

**The Morning After**

**LUCY POV**

The light that came streaming through my bedroom window made me wake from the strange dream I was having. Well I can't really say it was a dream but more like a nightmare… but one where you want to see what is going to happen next because you weren't the one in danger. Strange.

I got up out of my bed to wake up my little sister Libby. When I looked at her bed, she wasn't there. Well she must be downstairs already.

I strolled down the stairs in a daze. I knew I wasn't properly awake. I am not a morning person. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I could hear my dad singing badly in the kitchen and I saw Libby munching through her bowl of coco-pops.

"Morning sis" I grumbled. She nodded her head at me in return. I made my way into the kitchen because my stomach was leading me there.

"Hey dad" I said. He stopped singing and looked at me and passed me the milk.

"Hey darling! What's wrong with you this morning, you seem all down. Just cheer up! Its morning! A brand new day!" he replied full of energy. How can someone be so full of life at this time in the morning? It's 7 o'clock for heaven's sake.

"It's too early" I whinged.

"Its not twirly" it's Tuesday morning!" argh! I despise it when he is like this.

"Dad! Stop being an idiot, please. You of all people should know that I don't do mornings" I said exasperated.

"Okay, okay! Just get your cereal and shut up already. I got to go to work now. Bye! Love you!" he replied as he walked out of the kitchen and through the front door, but not before saying goodbye to Libby and my mom who I am guessing is in the living room drinking coffee as normal.

I quickly finished my breakfast and then made my way upstairs to finish the rest of my morning routine. I looked into my school bag to make sure that I had everything for school and was interrupted by someone knocking on my front door. My mom answered it. "Oh! Hello Bella and co. I didn't know that you were coming otherwise I would have been dressed and not in my dressing gown!" she explained I guess embarrassed.

"It's okay Michelle. We have seen Esme in much worse" Bella replied with a grin.

"Well Lucy is upstairs so you can make your way up if you want" offered my mom.

"Thanks Michelle, we will." Bella answered.

I quickly rushed around my room, making sure that it is decent enough for company. Oh hell! What am I saying! My room is and always be a complete mess! I am a teenager, it's what we do! But I tried to make it presentable anyway.

A knock on my bedroom door startled me from my iner-monolouge and tidying of my room.

"Lucy? Are you decent?" I could know that voice from anywhere. Alice.

"Yeah, sure am! Come in!" I replied still tidying.

Alice walked in and took a quick look around my small bedroom. She nodded and muttered a 'nice'.

"Hi Alice!" I hugged her and then saw the rest of the crew. There all standing in my doorway was Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and jasper. I wonder where Nessie and Jake are.

Edward soon answered my question "good morning Lucy! Jake and Nessie are in the limo. They didn't want to make it any more crowded in your house" he said with a chuckle. How did he know my question?

Edward continued with "I could see the look on your face… your expression is like an open book." he continued to chuckle until Bella elbowed him in the side. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because" Bella shrugged.

"Well I am ready to go!" I said so we could make our way out of here and so I could also try not to over think anything because that was just plain weird.

I said goodbye to my mom and watched Libby walk to the end of the road as she made her own way to her primary school. Once she had reached the end of the street I got into the limo. I still can't believe I am in a limo, again.

We soon got to school and I thanked the Cullen's once again for the lift. School was quiet this morning as we got there quite early. I said goodbye to Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie and Jake as there tutor was right next to the car park and mine, Bellas and Edwards was up at the opposite end of the school.

EPOV

We had just said goodbye the rest of the family and started walking up the drive when I got hit by a rush of thoughts about my Bella come from a group of revolting teenage boys. I tried to hide my growl as best possible and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. I guess I didn't hide my growl best enough because Lucy looked at me with a very confused look. I couldn't pick out anything from her thoughts as they were all a big mess.

"Edward. Did you just growl like I think you did?" she asked. Ever the inquisitive little human.

_Tell her the truth Edward. It may be for the best._ Bella suggested, and what am I not to go along with it.

I nodded and kept my head down a bit too ashamed to see what gaze Lucy held on me.

"Hey! Edward look at me, please" I really don't want to. I don't want her to find out what we are. It will end badly and I know it will. Bella nudged me in the side and then I had to look up. She whispered too low for Lucy to hear and she told me to look at her. So I did.

LUCY POV

My dream was starting to make some sense. I am now starting to think that the Cullen's are something else. Not human. It's not every day you hear someone growling. It's the same growl from my dream.

I wanted him to look at me. I needed to know if he did growl. I hope he did. I would like my suspicions to be true.

When he finally looked up – with some persuasion from Bella – he had on a poker face. Bland. Showing no emotion except for the slight fear shining in his eyes.

"Did you growl?" I asked pronouncing every word. He nodded his head in confirmation. I was right. The Cullen's are something else that's not humanly possible. I was going to have to tell them that I think I know what they are. I need to make sure that I, my family, my friends and other people that I have been acquainted with are safe. My main focus. If we're not safe then I don't know what I will do. From the moment I woke up I was looking forward to seeing the Cullen's again. It's like I have knew them for years and not just a day. It's like they are part of my family and I am part of theirs.

"I think I know what you are. We won't dwell on it now. You are my friends and we can talk later." I stated simply.

"Okay Lucy, but please just don't tell anybody" pleaded Bella. From her face I could that this might end badly for both me and the Cullen's.

With a straightforward nod of my head, I agreed. I don't know why they would want re-assurance because it's not something I would want to tell anyone else. It's their secret and I think it soon will become mine.

We continued our walk up to tutor. Once we got there we only had to wait about ten minutes for the bell. We filled that time with normal chatter and jokes at each other. I really feel like I can trust and be safe with them. With them I can just be me and not hold back anything. If I am concerned I can go to any of them for help.

Tutor went by quickly and it was time for the first lesson of the day. As I was walking out of the tutor room I was left with harsh glares from my so called friends, Kerri, Shelby and Danielle.

It hurt. It hurt a lot to know that they aren't happy for me. I was always the shy and unsociable one in the group. I have never felt myself, always trapped in a shell and when they introduce me to new people I don't speak.

Bella must have seen my sorrow and linked her arm with mine. She smiled at me and said that things will get better to bring me out of this state of mind. For that I thank her. I would have carried on around school just wandering; saddened by the loss of friends I have had most of my life.

First lesson of the day was IT. To me it is a pointless lesson but unfortunately it is needed to help me find a job. Bella and Edward re in this lesson too so I know that I won't be sat by myself.

Arriving at IT I made my way into a corner that has three computers right next to each other. I sat in the middle so I could be next to both Edward and belle. I hope they don't mind this. At the moment I really need some friends to help me get through this. I am glad that the Cullen's make me happy.

This lesson, the same at tutor passed rather quickly. We made small talk through the lesson as we were very involved in getting the work that was needed completed by the end of the lesson. Science was next and I wasn't looking forward to it.

We were in a different science room today as we found out that because we were doing triple science – the highest science the school could do – that we had three teachers. So we would rotate around the teachers. Yesterday we had miss sanders, who is out biology teacher and today we have Mr. Carr, who is our physics teacher.

The lesson consisted of mini experiments about gravity. I know this sound easy but it wasn't. All the things we had learnt when we were younger I nearly all wrong. Everything is now in more detailed and more confusing than ever. I just hope I can remember it all.

For the experiments I was in a group with Bella and Edward, thankfully. We all laughed and had a great time with the little trolleys we had to use until the bell went signalling the end of the lesson and break time.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please :P

lucy x


	6. The Truth Is Out

**Cullen's, School, Prophecy?**

**The Truth Is Out**

**EPOV**

"I think I know what you are. We won't dwell on it now. You are my friends and we can talk later." Lucy firmly stated.

We were in trouble…huge trouble! Lucy possibly knows what we are. We haven't given her any reason to believe we are not human except for my growl. Oh I wish that I wasn't so protective of the people I love when it come to school. I know that I am not going to lose Bella to them but I guess that it is just my natural instinct to protect.

_Just act normal. It will lead to less suspicion. I don't know what we did but I am positive that she has got her guess correct. She hasn't said the word in her mind as all she is thinking about is a dream she had last night. Bella thought to me. I nod my head in agreement. _

Walking up to tutor we made mindless chatter just to keep up the normal, just as if nothing had been said about the matter at hand. I am trying to keep the typical human facade but it was difficult. My mind is filled with fear; what will happen to my family and Lucy, worry; what are we going to do now in the situation I seem to have gotten us in and guilt. I feel so guilty because yet again I have let a human find out what we are. My family aren't going to be pleased with me and I will no doubt be in the dog house for months, I feel guilty because it will be my fault if harm comes to Lucy. She could lose her life... her family and ours will be in grief. She could even lose her soul and become like us.

Since Bella came into my life and become like me, living could have never been better but I don't think this is what Lucy would want of her life. She needs to live, finish off her gymnastics and trampolining career she has made for herself. We can't be the ones to stop this from happening. Not again. I won't let it happen.

By the time my debate was finished the bell rung signalling break. Where had the time gone? Was I just a shell of myself in the lessons? I must have been so gone because I didn't even pay attention to any of the thoughts around me. Not a single one. Not even Bella's. I scan through the thoughts of my fellow class mates to see what I looked like and was glad to find that I looked just like me on the outside; having fun and enjoying my time with Bella and lucy but in my eyes you could see my emotions. No one would have to be jasper to know them.

The spark of an electric current from my hand told me Bella wanted me. _C'mon honey. Break time. I will tell the family but we have still got to act normal. _She insisted. I know she is right and I follow her out of the door.

BPOV

Edward and I remained acting normal but I can tell that Edward is over thinking things again. It will do us no good if he stays this way, for Lucy's sake.

I led Edward out of the classroom with Lucy to meet up with the rest of the family.

Alice has seen that Lucy has become suspicious of us and is now being more observational of us. She suggests that we ask her to come over tonight to explain everything to her. She needs to know that we mean her no harm. That she is safe and is still welcome to be our friend. The whole family including Rosalie loves her. We have all loved her since the moment we introduced her to the rest of the family. She fits in so well. It's just like she was meant to belong with us.

The thing is, we don't know why she isn't scared of us. She is less cautious than I ever was. She doesn't even seem even slightly scared when she is around us. Jasper told me that she adores being around us, that she feels safe, loved, cared for and also that we're like a family to her.

We all say our hello's and sit down on the grass. I don't need to inform the rest of the family on the situation as Alice has beaten me to it. Alice is happy that she possibly knows, jasper is happy because Alice is, Emmett being Emmett is just his big goofy self and loving having another little sister, Rosalie is being a bit difficult as she can remember all we went through for me and doesn't want that to happen again, Nessie was glad to have a new friend and Jake was feeling the same as Nessie except that he doesn't know whether she should know about him yet. Edward on the other hand was apparently feeling a lot of guilt for his lack of control. _Edward, stop beating yourself up about this because having lucy as friend was going to cause problems and this is being one of the. It can be easily solved. All we have to do it tell her and let her decide if she still wants to be our friend or not. Simple._

Edward looked at me in sorrow in his eyes. Everything he wanted to say, he said it with his eyes. I leant in and gave him a quick peck on his lips to lift his spirits up a bit. Which it did. I am glad that I can do things like this for him. It's just something I can do to care for him like he cares for me every day.

Alice is planning with Lucy to take her on a shopping trip to a mall called 'the metro centre'. Lucy is trying to refuse as she hates shopping but Alice being Alice is bargaining with her. "What if the rest of the family comes with us. I just really want to get to know you better, and I thought the best way is through shopping!" Alice insisted.

"Umm.. I don't have any money for shopping Alice but I will come with you while you shop" Lucy replied putting an emphasis on the 'you'.

"Don't worry about money Lucy. I will pay and no you will not be paying me back!" Alice orders.

"Lucy don't fret over what Alice says. Carlisle and Esme have more money than sense and it is an easy way to keep the money going round." I assured.

"Well, if your sure that Carlisle and Esme won't mind then I don't see a problem" Lucy approved.

APOV

Ohhh! I'm so glad Lucy will come shopping! I can see it now! We're going to be the best of friends after this.

"Excellent! So Lucy, we will pick you up at 9 on Saturday. That sound okay?" I asked.

"Errmm... Saturday" Lucy paused thinking how to say the next sentence "well, I have trampolining and I really need to train as I haven't for 6 week after coming back from injury. I need to get back into the swing of things again... sorry Alice. I really would like to go with you all but I need this" Lucy explained very upset with having to disappoint me.

Then it struck me. Light bulb! We can buy a trampoline for Lucy and a personal trainer! Oh I am a genius!

"Its okay, give me ten minutes and I will get you shopping on Saturday I just have to order something. By the way what type of trampoline do you use?" I asked.

"It's a four by four bed by euro tramp, why?" she questioned.

"Just wondering... that's all" I grinned. Lucy nodded her head but didn't believe me. She knew I was up to something.

"Guys I will see you at lunch. I just have to make a phone call. Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder while walking off to find a quiet spot to make this phone call. Lucy is going to love me even more! I can't wait to see her face.

EPOV

Alice is one sneaky pixie. She will do anything to have a new shopping partner and if that means buying a trampoline and a personal trainer then she will. Lucy will not be pleased.

The rest of the school day zoomed by and I didn't notice until we were all seated in the limo.

"Guys? Can I come to your house tonight. We need to talk" Lucy enquired.

"Sure" I said in return. Everyone in the limo turned quiet and stayed that way until we arrived at our home. We all know what is going to happen now. Lucy may possibly know what we. Then we will have to decide what to do. We have been here two days. It will be too suspicious us leaving now.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a yelling Lucy. "Edward. I don't have all day here! This needs sorting and I still have to get home. Please stop standing there, it isn't going to solve anything."

Unfortunately she was right. I regretfully made my way inside to the living room where all the family sat except for Carlisle as he is working.

LUCYPOV

Okay. It's the moment of truth. Everyone is gathered round the living room with their significant others except for Esme as Carlisle is at work.

Come on Lucy, all you have to do is say the word. Tell them what you know, ask them the questions you need to ask, just say what you want to say. Plain and simple.

"You see... I had a dream last night, well not much of dream. More like a slight nightmare. In this nightmare you were all there, but you weren't human. You were drinking from animals in a forest, using super-human strength, and lightning fast speed. You were all from what it looked like to me..._vampires_... am I correct because Edward growled just like you all did in my dream. And today you have all been more careful of your actions, also today again you didn't eat anything at lunch. Please tell me the truth. I am not keen on things being hidden from me" I pleaded. I just wanted the truth.

Bella slowly walked forward and took hold of my hand. "Lucy, you are correct. We are vampire and we need to know that you won't tell anyone. Keep it a secret. It is your life and ours at risk if you tell another person. We all could die if the rulers of our world find out. Please can you do that for us?" she asked sincerely.

I nodded. Lost for words. They were vampires and if I told anybody (not that I was planning to) we all could die. It could be my fault if my new friends all die. Lives lost because of me. I had to keep this promise for the rest of my life.

"I promise to keep your secret for the rest of my life" I vowed. "Is it okay if I ask some question about vampires because you seem nothing like the ones have little knowledge of?"

"We will answer any questions you have" Esme said.

"Will me and my family be safe?" this is important. My priority.

"Yes, we will protect you and your family from any harm" Emmett guaranteed.

"Thank you. Why do you drink animal blood and not human? I don't want to become dessert that's all"

"We drink animal blood because we don't want to be monsters. Drinking animal blood also means that we can me more sociable around humans and so that we can be a proper family and not what other vampires that don't follow our diet call a coven." Edward told me.

"Wow! That's amazing" I was amazed at this. "Tell me more about vampires please. I have questions but they are going through my head so quick I can't remember them" I laughed

"Yeah I know" he replied. Wait. Hold up! How does he know what I am thinking? Oh god, I hope I haven't thought anything embarrassing. "Lucy I know this because some vampires get gifts. This is because when get changed into a vampire things get enhanced. Our senses our enhanced, personalities and then whatever gifts we have as a human." And Edward carried on telling me about everyone's individual gifts. He included that Nessie is a half vampire have human. I asked why and he said this is because he met Bella while she was human and they both fell in love. On their honeymoon Edward got Bella pregnant and the pregnancy almost killed her. Edward changed Bella so she could be with him for eternity. He informed me that vampires can have children so Nessie is one of about 6 in the world.

All this information was a lot to take in so I hope I remember it all. Our conversation was interrupted by my belly rumbling. That's awkward, I hope they didn't hear it.

"We heard it Lucy, what would you like something to eat?" Bella asked

"Yes please, if it's no bother"

"No bother at all lucy. I love to cook. It's my new hobby" Esme said enthusiastically.

"Esme cooks for me and Jake everyday, her food is delicious" Nessie told me

"I know, I had some yesterday and I am looking forward to eating some more today" I smiled

Nessie smiled at me and took jakes hand and led him upstairs.

I turned to Edward and Bella to see that they had their faces slightly scrunched up " Bella, Edward, what's wrong?" I asked them both. Bella turned her head towards me.

"She's our daughter and it's not nice to see the images were seeing" she grimaced.

"Why don't you shield you and Edward then?"

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't we think of that? All these years we have put up with images when I could of saved us a lot of discomfort?" Bella exclaimed and then relaxed. I'm guessing she shielded her and Edward.

"Thanks lucy for the help" Edward thanked me

"No problem. It's what friends are for, right"

Dinner was soon made and I cleared my plate Esme had filled with spaghetti bolognaise. "Thank you Esme. That was scrumptious!" I complemented her.

Alice burst through the back door with a wide smile on her face. Oh no! This was not good.

"Lucy!" Alice sang. "You will not be going trampolining on Saturday" why? I have to go. Get back in shape and good form.

"Alice I am going and you can't stop me!" I yelled. I don't care if she loves to shop! I love to trampoline and I have a competition in October which is only a month away!

"I got you a trampoline!" WHAT! She is in so much trouble!

* * *

i hope you enjoyed that chapter!

please review!

Lucy 3 x


End file.
